Against All Odds
by brookelaird
Summary: Shayrene Blackburn was 13 when she had to take the responsibility of taking care of her 6 year old sister, Evelyn. She was 14 when she had her first kiss. She was 15 when she met her best friend Rye. And she was 16 when she was reaped for The Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**A/N Welcome to Against All Odds. I hope you continue to read this (And my other's if you are.) because I appreciate every read, review, fave and follow. :)**

* * *

_If you can hear me now,_

_I'm reaching out,_

_to let you know you're not alone,_

_and you can't tell,_

_I'm scared as hell,_

_cause I can't get you on the telephone._

**_Nicklelback-Lullaby_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_13 year old Shayrene Blackburn awoke to the sound of several voices arguing. She pulled her 6 year old sister Evelyn's arm off her body and sat up in their small bed that they shared. Her feet touched the cold wood as she made her way into the hallway, the floorboards creaking under her weight. The voices grew louder and she bit her lip as she peered into her Mother's room. The sheets were ruffled untidily and her drawers were sprawled across the ground, covering the floor in piles of clothes and wooden holders. _

_Shayrene swallowed hard as she withdrew her head from her Mother's room and crept towards the lounge, the voices growing in noise once again. She took a deep breath, refraining from calling her Mother's name as she tilted her head around the corner, glancing into the living room. There, her Mother stood with tears running down her face, beside her, were three peacekeepers, arguing amongst themselves. One of the peacekeepers lifted their head towards Shayrene's and she hid behind the wall, her heart beating faster. A floorboard creaked beside her and she saw Evelyn's small figure standing in the hall._

_"Shay? What's going on?" Her little voice asked as Shayrene ran towards her and picked her up in her arms.  
"Nothing Evie. Go back to bed now, everything's alright," she answered, trying to reassure the younger Blackburn. Evelyn shook her head and pulled out of her big sister's arms, rushing towards the lounge. "No Evie! Wait!" Shayrene yelled as she followed her into the view of their mother and the peacekeepers.  
"Mommy?" Evelyn whimpered as she rushed towards her side. Their mother stood emotionless as Evelyn clutched to her dress, "Who are they, Mommy? Why are you crying?" Their Mother shook her head and pried Evelyn from her waist, gently pushing her towards Shayrene, who stood in the hallway patiently. Two of the peacekeepers grabbed their Mother by the arm and practically carried her outside, making Shayrene release Evelyn.  
"Stay here, Evie" Shayrene told her younger sister. Evelyn frowned and tried to argue but Shayrene stood her ground. "I mean it Evelyn. Don't come out no matter what." She orders as she leaves the confused and frightened child in the hallway. _

_Shayrene took another deep breath and followed them outside, noticing her mother trembling on the ground.  
"Mom, what's happening?" Shayrene asked, Their mother bit her lip as another tear escaped her eye,  
"I'm sorry my girls," She whispered as a peacekeeper pulled out a sleek, black handgun out and aimed it for her head. "Take care of my Eve.. I love you Shay.." Shayrene let out a gasp and ran towards them. "No!" Shayrene cried as he pulled the trigger, the screams of her Mother haunting the air. Shayrene slumped to the ground as the peacekeepers picked up her mother's limp body and carried her off, leaving Shayrene alone on the ground. _

_"Mom.." She sobbed into her hands as she heard the footsteps of a child's behind her. Shayrene stood from her position on the ground and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"It's fine Evie..." She stuttered as she pulled Evelyn into a tight hug, "Mom's gone away for a while. In the meantime I'm going to take care of you, alright?" Evelyn softly nodded her head and kissed her older sister on the forehead,  
"Did those men... Kill Mommy...?" Evelyn choked out, surprising her sister. Shayrene gulped and silently nodded, making Evelyn frown.  
"Were you going to tell me..?" She asks as Shayrene carries her inside, "Or were you going to not tell me?" Shayrene places her on the floor and slumps against the wall, sliding down to the ground,  
"Yes, Evie" She answers, holding her head in her hands, "I was going to lie, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you when you were older but..." Evelyn interrupts her by crawling into her arms and onto her lap.  
"It's alright, Shay," She replies, "I get it. Just please tell me the truth next time?" Shayrene nods, smiling through tears,  
"Just me and you now, huh?" She said, making Evelyn giggle as she leant on her older sister's chest.  
"Against the world."_


	2. Chapter 1

_A drop in the ocean,  
_

_A change in the weather,  
_

_I was praying that,_

_you and me m__ight end up together._

**_Ron Pope-A drop in the ocean_**

* * *

-3 Years Later-

Shayrene's POV

I lay the youthful white dress over our shared bed and waited for Evelyn to enter the room. Draped in only a ripped towel, she stumbled into the room, her long, blonde hair dripping onto the floorboards as she neared the bed. She dropped the towel to her feet and began to change into the dress, as I styled her hair into a braid. I smiled,  
"All done!" I cheered, as I twirled Evelyn around to face the mirror. Evelyn ran her fingers over the braid that hung over her shoulder, before gazing at the dress smiling.  
"Thank you, Shay." She whispered, her eyes not leaving the mirror, "It's beautiful," She turned and hugged me quickly before leaving the room and sitting on the couch, her head bowed down in sadness.

I bit my lip and ran my hand through my long, brown hair. Evelyn was very mature for a 9 year old and even though she wasn't eligible to be reaped for the horrible Games that the Capitol created, she still attended, in case I was chosen. I sighed before undressing myself and slipping into my dress, that used to belong to my mother. It was a simple black dress with short sleeves, ending above my knees. I averted my gaze from the mirror and grabbed my worn-out black sneakers, tying the laces as I sat back down on the bed.

A loud knock at the door startled me but the familiar name that came from Evelyn's mouth made me grin.  
"Rye!" She cheered as the boy pulled her in for a friendly hug.  
"Hey Evie. Where's your sister?" He replied, looking throughout the house.  
"Right here," I replied as I came into view of my best friend standing at the door. His eyes lit up as I engulfed him into a hug.  
"Are you ready for today?" He asked he as I pulled away. I shook my head,  
"Are you?" I challenged, as the bell sounded that the Reaping would begin in 15 minutes. Rye shrugged and pulled me in for one more friendly hug as Evelyn slowly walked towards us.  
"Let's get this over with.." Evelyn mumbled sadly, walking beside me and Rye as we made our way to the Justice Building.

As we weaved through the narrow alleys of District 12 we avoided the pitiful gazes and whispers of strangers. It had been three years since our mother's death-or should they say murder-and people still pitied us. Word traveled fast through the district and most people made up their own theories about what happened that dreadful night 3 years ago. I made sure I never let it get to me, and I also made sure Evelyn never heard anything.

After a long walk we finally reached the square, along with the rest of District 12. I swiftly pressed my lips to Evelyn's forehead before I fell in step with the other 16 year old girls, waving to Rye as he waited in his own line. A peacekeeper swatted my arm with a batten and I abruptly stopped in my tracks, frowning at him.  
"Keep walking, girl." He spat, shoving me forward. I stumbled and glared at him hatefully before turning my attention to the woman sitting at the desk. I held my hand out and the woman pricked it with a needle, the blood dripping onto the paper. I then turned on my heel and blended into the 16 year olds crowd towards the front.

I flattened out my dress and searched for Evelyn at the back. I soon noticed her standing at the back, biting her nails, a habit she picked up from me. Her eyes connected with mine and I gave her a smile, one she didn't return. A loud static sound rang through the square and I brought up my hands to cover my ears.  
"Sorry my loves! The microphone is having a bit of trouble!" Our announcer, Eriona Juniper shouted over the static blare in her high-pitched accent, trying to fix the mic. I glanced over Eriona's shoulder and saw our only victor so far, Odette Bloodwell sitting silently in a chair. Her pale blonde hair hung over her shoulder, her head bowed down and facing her lap. She glanced up and her dark blue eyes met mine, puffy and red as if she'd been crying. I tilted my head and she quickly looked away, avoiding my curious gaze.

The noise eventually died down and the ceremony carried on, with Eriona starting it with a giggle.  
"Welcome, welcome! Let's get right into it, shall we?" She exclaimed, flicking her green hair back, "As always, Ladies first!" She strutted, and I mean strutted, over to the bowl of girl's names and delicately picked out a slip, before returning to her spot in front of the microphone. "And your female tribute for District 12, The 41st Games..." She cleared her throat and paused dramatically before reading out the name.

**_My name._**


	3. Chapter 2

_So wake me up when it's all over,_

_when I'm wiser and I'm older,_

_all this time I was finding myself and I,_

_didn't know I was lost._

**_Avicii-Wake Me Up_**

* * *

A trail to the stage appeared in front of me as groups of girls move back, clearing a path. I clench my hands into fists to prevent them from shaking, my fingernails digging into the skin. _'It can't be me... Can it?'_

Eriona ushers me up once again and I take a cautious step forward, careful not to fall over and faint. I take another step, and another until I reached the stage, refusing Eriona's hand for support. She frowns at my attitude before being replaced by a wide smile,  
"Oh, isn't this lovely?" She cheers, placing her hand on my shoulder. I refrain from shaking it off as she continues to rave about how great this is. "Congrats my dear, you must be so excited!" I try and keep my face to remain emotionless as my eyes search for Evelyn. I finally find her, tears running down her cheeks as she clutches onto Rye, who has now moved beside her. _'I'm so sorry Evie...'_  
"And now, for the boys!" She says, moving over to the other bowl and picking a slip. She unfolds it and reads the name, which thankfully isn't Rye's, but someone I haven't seen or met before.

"**Cahen Bright**"

A boy, only about a year older than me it seems, shuffles through the crowd and onto the stage, refusing Eriona's hand like I did. She huffs and mumbles something about manners before wrapping her arms around our shoulders, much to our dislike.  
"And there we have it!" She cheers, squeezing our shoulders, "Our tributes for District 12!" I lift my head up confidently, the anxious silence being filled with my heavy breathing and the microphone's faint buzzing noise.

Eriona lets go of my arm and smiles, "Now shake hands you two! You both have a lot of warming up to do!" She exclaims as I extend my hand for him to take. His firm hand takes mine and I take the time to study his features. Strands of black hair covered his forehead and he had a tall, muscular build. But the most interesting feature about him was his eyes. One of them were a flicker of light brown, and the other being an extremely light amber, nearly gold. I'm not gonna deny that he was attractive. "Till next time my loves!" Eriona exclaims, leading us into the Justice building.

"We get to say goodbye?" I ask as she slams the door behind her. She glares at us as we stand side-by-side in the hallway,  
"Do you have any idea how bad you made yourselves, and myself look?!" She growls, pointing her finger at us accusingly, obviously ignoring my previous question. I shrug,  
"Do you really think we care?" I remark, making her face flush with confusion and embarrassment, "It couldn't get any worse considering we are about to be sent off to our deaths... Or more likely mine," Cahen nudges my shoulder and I stare at him in confusion,  
"We are sorry Eriona," He says, making me frown, "I guess we were just stunned when we were reaped," I scoff,  
"Like hell..." I begin but am interrupted by Cahen covering my mouth with his hands,  
"Do you want to see your sister or not?!" He whispers in my ear angrily, I begin to ask how he knew about Evelyn, but realize there's really no use with his hand covering my mouth. Instead I sigh and stop struggling,  
"We truly are sorry, can we please just say goodbye?" He pleads, ignoring my tongue swiping across his hand, trying to get it off. Eriona taps her finger on her chin,  
"Sorry. But with the mic issues I can't afford to waste anymore time," She shrugs, flicking her wrist as the peacekeepers approach my side, Cahen standing disappointed on the other.

He finally uncovers my mouth and I stare at him,  
"What were you trying to do back there?!" I yell as we walk down the hall, "Get on Eriona's good side or something?" He stops in his tracks and grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him.  
"No! I was trying to change her mind so you could have seen her!" He argues, gripping my arm harshly, "And your dear boyfriend, Rye!" He spits, and I swear i see a hint of jealousy flicker through his eyes. I freeze and rip my arm from his grasp.  
"Don't you ever. Touch or talk to me like that again," I warn as I board the train, meeting the bloodshot gaze of Odette. "Hey. Are you okay?" I ask, stepping towards her. She backs away and blinks, as if checking if I'm real before nodding slowly,  
"I'm fine," She almost chokes out before leaving the cart in a hurry.

"That's an accomplishment," I hear Eriona's chipmunk-like voice behind me. I spin around and see her leaning on a table with her hand on her hip, "Those have got to be the first words she's said in a while.." I frown,  
"Why? What happened to her?" I ask as Cahen finally boards the train, looking between us in confusion before sitting himself at the table, stuffing his face with the delicacies piled on it, to busy eating to eavesdrop on our conversation.  
"Beats me," She shrugs, inspecting her extended silver nails, "I guess she's just sick of mentoring kids who are chosen to die," She walks past me and begins to exit the cart when she turns around, "We're gonna be in the Capitol possibly tomorrow so I'd make yourself comfortable," She says before leaving me standing confused in the middle of the dining cart. _'I need to find out what happened to Odette...'_

I wipe my hands on my dress and awkwardly take a seat next to Cahen.  
"So..." I say, stretching out the 'O' as I play with a roll in my hands, "Do you have any family?" He frowns before answering,  
"Yeah, two brothers. One of their names are None of and the other is Your business," I tilt my head confused before widening my eyes,  
"Oohhhh... Okay then," I say, getting up from my seat, "Look. I just wanted to get to know you, since we probably will only have each other in that arena! And if you haven't noticed, District 12 isn't the most desirable District to have as an ally so Good Luck to you when we are both alone in the Games with 22 other people hunting us! Cause it's fine with me!" I yell, watching him for any reaction. I grunt and storm out of the carriage, leaving him speechless.

I navigate my way through about 8 carriages with my head bowed down before I get to mine, where I slump against the door sighing,  
"I hate this. I hate these games. I hate Eriona and her accent. I hate Cahen and his attitude... I hate the Capitol. I hate my life. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." I repeat, tugging at several strands of my hair in frustration. An arm wraps itself around me and I jump from the contact,  
"Hey, are you okay?" A sweet and familiar voice asks, rubbing my arm comfortingly,  
"Not really... Thanks for asking though... Umm?" I grunt as I look up at the voice. I frown when a pair of blue eyes meet mine, pale blonde hair hanging over their forehead,

"Odette?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky,_

_are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now,  
_

_wish right now, wish right now._

**_B.O.B Feat. Hayley Williams-Airplanes_**

* * *

She tucks a strand of her white hair behind her ear and takes a seat next to me, folding her legs,  
"This is my carriage...?" I state, as more of a question.  
At first, she doesn't reply. Instead, she smiles. A real, genuine smile. It makes her look younger... Youthful and lively. The opposite of the usually sad and lonely expression she wears.

"No. It's mine," She answers, the smile fading back into a vacant frown, giving no emotion away. I hug my legs to my chest,  
"Sorry... I thought it was mine..." I mumble as she twirls her hair around her slim, fingers.

"Cahen a bit much for you?" She comments, her voice barely audible. I shrug,  
"He's certainly got a real attitude.." I answer, stretching my legs out and ignoring the _And you don't? _look I received from her, "I just don't know what to think..." I frown as she shakes her head,  
"Cahen is... different. He lost his entire family in that fire..." She replies as I widen my eyes,  
"Fire?" I question, curiosity filling my tone. I lean forward for her reply and purses her lips, before sighing,  
"I think, you should talk to Cahen about it..." She whispers, getting to her feet. I stand up and raise an eyebrow,  
"I'm not too sure he's gonna want to talk to me after... You know," I shrug, twisting the knob of the door.  
"He will," I hear her whisper before I exit the carriage, closing the door behind me.

I step into the dining cart and find Cahen pacing back and forth, his fingers on his chin as he stares at the floor in concentration. I purposely cough and his head snaps up, his desirable eyes lighting up.  
"Shay..." He begins nervously as I shoot him a glare, stepping closer to him and folding my arms,  
"Shay is reserved for friends and family," I spit, emphasizing family as he nods sadly, his lip quivering as he walks towards me,  
"U-Um, Shayrene, I'm sorry about my outburst earlier-" He stutters, stopping right in front of me. I don't flinch at the close proximity as he continues his apology, "But when I got reaped for the Hunger Games-"  
"Yeah. We both did, continue," I interrupt him as he wipes his hands on his trousers,  
"I was trying to convince Eriona to let you say goodbye to your family, and for me to have some thinking time to myself." He explains as I listen intently, "You see... You have a family. But I don't. I don't have a family to cry for me when I go up onto that stage. I don't have family to wait for me to come back. I don't have family to say goodbye too..." He whispers and I swear I see a tear slip out from his eye. He then sinks to his knees in front of me and buries his face in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

The only thing I wanted to do was comfort him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and promise him that everything was alright, like I do to Evelyn, but I couldn't. He was already broken. Already scarred with the loss of his family. I felt nothing but sympathy towards him at that moment. I reluctantly knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin up. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and stared into his tear flooded eyes. He then let out a strangled wail and wrapped his arms around me-clinging onto me as if he was using my entity to hold himself together. He pulled me onto his lap, winding every inch of his body around mine, his tears never ceasing. We just sit there for a while before Eriona walks in, followed closely by a mute Odette.

"Oh my- Um..." Eriona gasps as she adjusts the flashing hat that sits on her head, "Cahen my dear, go and clean yourself up..." He nods and softly lifts me off his lap, wiping his eyes and stumbling off to his carriage. She frowns at me, "What did you do?!" She points her finger at me accusingly, which I open my mouth in shock.  
"Oh you think I did that!? I was the one comforting him if you didn't happen to notice! It was You! It was You people that did that to him! The Capitol burnt their house down! Burnt his family! To death!" I scream, watching her for any reaction.

Instead of yelling back, which I thought she was going to do, she sighs.  
"Go to your carriage Shayrene, I'll come and get you when we are eating..." She breathes. I normally would argue with her but this time I nod, and obediently rush into my carriage. I lie back on my bed and dream of glowing, blazes of fire and dark amber and gold eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

_And your heart's against my chest,_

_Lips pressed to my neck._

_I'm falling for your eyes,_

_but they don't know me yet._

_And this feeling I'll forget,_

_I'm in love now._

**_Ed Sheeran-Kiss Me_**

* * *

I open my eyes and yawn, the smell of desserts and food overwhelming my senses, sending pangs of sweet smells into my nose, causing my stomach to growl responsively. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stumble over to the antique wardrobe in the corner of the room, pulling out some long pants and a sweatshirt, throwing them on before I leave the carriage. I smooth down my hair to make it look at least presentable, before trudging into the dining cart, taking my seat next to Cahen's empty one, ignoring Eriona's observant glare. I've had to avoid, and ignore people's lours for three years, and by now, I was used to it.

"Nice of you to join us," Eriona remarks as I nod agreeing, grabbing a roll and taking a bite from it, chewing loudly on purpose,  
"I know," I mutter through a mouthful, making her roll her eyes,  
"Me and Odette were just discussing you," She says as I raise my eyebrow, hinting for her to continue, which she does, "And we... well I, think that it would be best, for you and Cahen to be trained, prepped and sleep separately" I choke on my roll, taken aback before bursting out laughing,  
"W-what?" I cough, in between laughs, placing the half-chewed roll back on my plate,  
"After everything that has happened between you two I think..." She begins before I abruptly stand from the table,  
"Just saying. But this isn't your decision," I interrupt her as she continues to listen to my rant, glancing at Odette for support occasionally, "You aren't our mentor. You're just the escort that is desperate for a raise to a better District," I shrug as Eriona gasps offended, her moist eyes masked by her heavily applied make-up.  
"Shay... Go to your room now. We will be in the Capitol in a few hours." Odette whispers, placing her hand on Eriona's fragile form. I simply sigh and mutter an apology before leaving the carriage, not heading towards mine, but to Cahen's.

I push open the door and hear the sound of water running, and a melodic voice coming from the other room. I frown,_ 'Is that Cahen?'_ I curiously creep into his bedroom and lean on the wall, listening intently to his harmony filled voice echoing through his room.

_Wait. Don't tell me,  
Heaven is a place on earth,_

_I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't,_  
_show you what you're really worth_

_The way, You held me._  
_I wish that I'd put you first,_

_I was wrong I admit, Numb from your kiss,_  
_While you were slipping through my fingertips..._

I seem to fall into a trance as his voice replays in my mind, making me sway my hips softly to the rhythm.  
"Well, hello there," Cahen's voice laughs, snapping me out of my daze as I step off the wall and look up at him. His toned chest was bare and a white towel hung dangerously low on his hips, his exotic eyes gleaming down at me. His dark hair hung over his forehead in soggy curls, the droplets running down his neck and back, his signature crooked smile on his lips.  
"Hey." I reply, shrugging off the fact I was caught listening to him in the shower, "I was just-"_  
_"Listening to me in the shower?" He interrupts as I shrug,  
"You wish," I reply, making him laugh as he walks over to his closet.  
"Just don't look alright?"  
"Like I would..." I remark as I trace my fingers along his desk, covered in sheets of several words... Lyrics? I pick one of the sheets up and read over it,

_You walked in. Everyone was asking for your name...  
You just smiled. And told them trouble..._

_My head spins. I'm pressed against the wall, just watching your every move.  
You're way too cool and you're coming this way, coming this way..._

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asks and I slam the sheet down in fright, spinning around to face him and smiling innocently,  
"Nothing. Just waiting for you," I lie as he nods, obviously not buying it as he runs his hand through his hair, before seating himself on his bed. He pats the spot next to him and I hesitate, before sitting down next to him and crossing my legs.  
"I didn't know you could sing..." I say, fiddling with my hands on my lap. He shrugs,  
"I usually do when I'm stressed or something.." He answers, lying onto his back and sighing, gesturing for me to lie back too. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before resting on my back next to him, attempting to wriggle as far away from him as I could. He notices and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"Don't be afraid of me..." He whispers, making me laugh.  
"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you.." I snort, rolling my eyes. He moves his shoulders and I assume he shrugged,  
"Just a reminder," He mutters before falling silent. After a few minutes of silence soft snores left his mouth and I refrain from laughing, turning onto my side. The unfamiliar arm around my waist and lack of drowsiness forbidding me to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_If I'm louder,_

_Would you see me?_

_Would you lay down?  
_

_In my arms and rescue me..._

_Cause we are, the same,  
_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again._

**_One Direction-More Than This_**

* * *

I hear the door creak open and I close my eyes, pretending I'm asleep. I peek through my eyelid to see Eriona's slim figure standing in the doorway, a wide smile across her face. I can barely make out the sound of footsteps coming closer to the bed,  
"Wakey wakey!" She squeals, tapping my shoulder lightly, "We're in the Capitol and if you don't get up now, all the sponsors won't be able to see my tributes!" I flick her hand off my shoulder-signalling I'm awake-and begrudgingly opening my eyes, as Eriona shoots me a fake smile,  
"Wake him up too, dear, Don't be too long!" She cheers, I sit up and simply shrug before she leaves the room. I remove the arm draped around my waist, feeling Cahen stir and groan. I decide not to wake him just yet as I flatten my hair down once again, standing up from the bed.

I walk over to the desk and look through the sheets, finding a sketched picture of a girl. I gasped when I realised, the girl in the picture, was me. I squinted my eyes as I brought it closer to my face, it was almost as if looking into a mirror. I ran my fingers over the amazingly hand-drawn hair that ended above her shoulders, her extremely similar blue eyes piercing into mine, her lips pursed. Next to her head, was a paragraph, which I also read over.  
_  
Her eyes were intense, and unlike the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Most blue eyes are so captivating you swear that you could just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at your facial features, but when you peered into her frozen irises you feel an electrical chill run down your spine, through your body making your features numb, like ice. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue staying lined up next to one and other making her eyes them selves seem like a white tundra, its as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black void in the centre that are her pupils. They don't capture light, but defy it, they're so, so blue that they literally glow, but there is the occasion that she smiles._

I read it over and over, clarifying that this paragraph, was definitely about me. I hear the bed creak and I frantically fold the paper into a square, shoving into my pocket as I spin around to face him.  
"Hey?" He mumbles, one of his eyes still half-closed, "I thought you left..." I shrug and stare into his eyes, testing my theory. He tilts his head to the side before his gaze flickers away. He shivers and a smirk tugs at my lips,  
"Nah, decided to stay," I reply as he pulls his t-shirt on, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and we need to go and meet _our darling_ Capitol," I imitate Eriona's accent while pulling a posh face, making him chuckle.  
"I don't really want too. But I guess, since they may be able to save either one of us, we should probably go," He shrugs, standing in front of the door and motioning for me to go through,  
"For you, m'lady" He says with a posh accent, bowing as I make my way over to the door. I roll my eyes but go along with it,  
"Thank you, my good sir," I reply, doing a purposely failed curtsey-making Cahen burst into hysteric laughter-before running out the door behind me.  
Eriona's gaze lands on us and she runs-as much as she can manage in her over-sized heels-over to us wildly,  
"Oh my! You both are extremely late! Very Late!" She repeats, pulling us towards the door, "There's no time for you both to change... So just go out there and make them love you!" She sighs, leading us out onto the platform and into the view of the ecstatic Capitol crowds.

Colours. Everywhere I looked I could see bursts of vibrant colours. Women with plastic smiles and extravagant hairstyles, dyed with light colours and streaks. Men with coloured beards and eyebrows. Gems implanted in waving hands, desperate for a glimpse, or a feel of this years tributes.  
Cahen attempts to grab my hand and I pull it away frowning,  
"They'll love it," He whispers. I raise an eyebrow before placing my hand in his in defeat. We raise them in a victory salute and the crowd screams in appreciation as we are pulled into the arms of the Capitol.  
I resist the urge to bring my hand up and shield my eyes from the overwhelming shades and flashes from the cameras as we pushed through the crowds. Strangers caressing my face, hair and body, chanting our names and District with their frilly accents. Cahen and I pass through the crowds with our hands interlocked, adrenaline surging through my veins as I grin wildly at the cameras broadcasting our arrival across Panem.


	7. Chapter 6

_Today I felt a switch in my veins,_

_Today I felt a switch in my veins,_

_Use to be a shadow, now,_

_the shadows scream my name._

_And in the daylight, I could swear,_

_We're the same._

**_One Republic-Ordinary Human_**

* * *

After around an hour of taking several photos and accepting roses from the Capitol we finally made it to the remake centre.  
"Now, you must do everything your stylist says. No questions. No exceptions." Odette finally speaks up before nodding at the peacekeepers. I begin to ask Why before I am practically shoved into a room, separate from Cahen. The door slams behind me and I frown before my gaze lands on a man and a woman who seemed to have been waiting for me, their outfits implying they are from the Capitol. Their heads turn towards me and the woman's brown eyes light up, before she walks over to me and pulls me in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello love!" The woman exclaims, tapping her fingers on her chin, "My name is Eunice and I'm going to be doing your nails and make-up!" I nod as the man steps forward, a calm, collected look on his face,  
"And my name is Kallisto and I shall be styling your hair," He nods, smoothing down my hair before ordering me to strip off. I scoff,  
"I'm not taking my clothes off when I just met you..." I mutter before Odette's words replay in my mind,  
_  
'Do everything your stylists say. No questions. No exceptions.'_

My stylists exchange glances that seem to say _Just wait_ before I sigh, pulling my clothes off begrudgingly. I wait awkwardly as they study my figure, circling me like eagles would do to their prey. I bite my lip as they raise their eyebrows at my bruise-covered arms, legs, torso and knuckles,  
"What are you a fighter or something?" Kallisto asks teasingly, with a hint of seriousness. I shrug,  
"Something like that," I simply reply as they nod, handing me a thin robe-which I immediately throw on in relief-before laying me down on a cold, metal table.  
Back in District 12, I was a street fighter of some sort. Me and Rye had accidentally come across a sort of training centre out in the woods, with a worn-out, ring-like stage in the middle of it.

_'"Hey Shay! Come check this out!" Rye calls out to me from somewhere on the ground.  
"Hold up!" I yell back, climbing higher up the tree to get a better view. The wind whips through my hair and I push it out of my face as I stare across the sea of light shades. Orange, yellow and red blossom over the treetops, providing an escape from the reality of my life. Rye calls my name once again and I sigh, before climbing onto a lower branch and slipping back to the ground. I search for the familiar grin of my best friend but only find the rough surface of tree trunks and the occasional brown leaf floating to the ground._

_"Rye?!" I shout, waiting for a response. When I get none I walk over to where his backpack lies, alone and unattended. A wolf howls in the distance and a wave of fear comes over me. 'No. Stop jumping to conclusions... He's fine...' I think to myself as I continue to search through the unmoving forest. My heart rate picks up speed and before I know it I am pulling at strands of my hair hysterically,_  
_"Rye?!" I call out, "Please hope nothing happened to you..." I mutter before he bursts through the trees in front of me, a wild and satisfied grin on his face. _

_I run up to him and punch his arm,  
__"I thought you died, you idiot" I groan, making him laugh as he massages his arm,  
__"Please, nothing could kill me," He says in between fits of laughs, "I appreciate your concern though," I poke my tongue at him,  
__"Don't get too cocky. I could be preparing to kill you out here..." I shrug, wiping the blood-from the squirrel I killed-on my knife on my trousers. He grins,  
__"I'd love to see you try..." He replies, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I nod,  
"Yeah. It would be the perfect murder mystery..." I say, inspecting my knife before pressing it to his neck threateningly, "No witnesses, no body, no evidence," He rolls his eyes,  
"Wow. I can't believe my best friend is a future murderer," He pulls the knife from his neck and shakes his head in disappointment.  
"No. I'm your future murderer," I shrug, making him laugh as he turns to walk back to where he came from. I stand still, a little confused as to where he was going before his voice calls out,_

_"You coming?"_

_I glance left and right-checking if there were any Peacekeepers or Hovercrafts-before running off after him. After a couple of minutes we stop in front of a large-obviously abandoned-training centre, covered in vines, algae and even splatters of dried blood. I exchange a glance with Rye and I grin,  
"Race ya inside!" I sprint towards the entrance as Rye groans behind me,  
"Not fair! I've been running for ages now and plus, You got a headstart!" He shouts as I stop in front of the door and rest on the frame.  
"First place goes to Shayrene Blackburn!," I cheer, making him roll his eyes as he walks over to me. "Too fast for you!" I wink at him before opening the door and stepping inside._

_The sun rays seeping in through the cracks in the roof was the only light I found when I stepped in.  
"Rye! There's kinda no light in here!" I yell, running my fingers over the wall trying to find a light switch.  
"There is! Just wait on a second," He replies, running up behind me and flicking a switch. The lights flicker on and focus in on a boxing-like ring that stands in the middle,  
"Really? Straight away you found it?" I groan, making him laugh as he hops into the ring.  
"Whatcha think?" He asks, gesturing to the ring._

_He offers his hand for me to take as I begin to walk towards the ring.  
"Come on, Shay I don't have all day," He teases. I poke my tongue at him before taking his hand and stepping into the ring with him. He holds onto my hand for a second longer before dropping it and allowing me to move around the ring.  
"This. Is so sick!" I cheer, dancing around the ring.  
"Wanna see something even cooler?" He asks, hopping out of the ring and picking something up. He holds up what looks to be two worn-out pairs of boxing gloves, slipping one on each of his hands and chucking two to me. "__Wanna try it?" He asks, jumping back into the ring as I slip the gloves on. I grin,_

_"Oh, it is on."_

**Finally! An update! Sorry for the wait I've just been pretty busy with schoolwork and stuff... But here it is! A new chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
